


A Love Started in Lust

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Male Slash, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, whammied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: During a heist Rainbow Raider managed to whammy Flash again. This time it isn't anger but lust. When the effects take place Barry and Captain Cold are near each other. Afterwards he begins to avoid everyone due to feeling unworthy of love.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Love Started in Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> *Cisco or Caitlin using the comm.*

(With Barry)

For the past week Barry was doing double shifts at both his job as a CSI and his job as a superhero. He was tired and starting to act cranky. He was having a hard time not snapping at people. He had just entered his house when his phone rang. He checked it and was pissed that it was Cisco. That meant it was Flash business.

“Damn it.” He cursed before answering. “Hello?”

“Some of the Rogues are robbing Central National Bank.” He replied.

“Alright. See you soon.” He said tiredly.

“Great.” He hung up after that.

“Not for me.” Barry muttered before he ran to the lab.

“Hurry.” Cisco said as he entered the room.

‘Why don’t you?!’ He thought as he flashed into his suit.

“Ready?” His fellow scientist asked as he sat down.

“Yeah.” He then ran to the back.

“Flash is here.” He heard an officer say in relief.

“Good.” Another said.

He entered the bank to find only three Rogues. It was Pied Piper, Weather Wizard, and Rainbow Raider. The others weren’t there. Since he wasn’t in the mood he didn’t announce his presence. Instead he flashed behind the Weather Wizard and cuffed him.

“Fuck!” The meta cursed when he suddenly found himself cuffed and inside the police truck.

Flash went after the Pied Piper next. The man was stunned to suddenly find himself next to the Weather Wizard. Finally it was Rainbow Raider’s turn. The man had noticed his fellow thieves disappear in a flash of lightning and knew what was going on. He kept his power activated. As he was arrested there was a brief second of eye contact. Just enough for the Flash to be whammied. Soon he was cuffed and sitting in the police truck next to the others.

“Thanks Flash.” An officer said.

“You’re welcome.” Despite how tired and annoyed he was the Flash was able to give them a smile.

“We’ll take them in.” He said.

“Okay.”

Flash went back to the lab. He ignored both Cisco and Caitlin as he took off the suit and went home. Being ignored irritated the two but they didn’t say anything. Even if they did Barry wouldn’t have cared. Once there he stripped and went to bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

(An hour later)

Ring! Ring!

Barry groaned as he sat up. He noticed the time and wanted to scream. He hadn’t been able to get much sleep in. He scowled when he noticed it was Cisco calling. He snarled as he answered.

“What?” He hissed.

“Dude, chill.” Cisco said. “Captain Cold is robbing Central City Community Bank.”

“Fuck! I’ll be there soon.” He groaned before he hung up. “Next time I’m ignoring the call.” He said as he got dressed. “I don’t care if Cold or anyone else is robbing another fucking bank, I’m not answering.”

The speedster left his apartment and went to the lab. He ignored his friends once more as he changed into his hero suit. He then left and went to the bank. He stood in front of Cold. The man smirked at him.

‘Damn he looks good. Wait what?’ He couldn’t believe what he was thinking and blamed it on exhaustion.

“Hello Flash.” The man purred.

“Cold.” He greeted him back. “If you’re to rob a place can’t you not trip the alarm.”

That surprised the thief. “That would mean I would be getting away with the money.”

“And then I could finally sleep.” He muttered. “The banks should learn how to buff up their security.” He said.

“That’s not  _ nice  _ of you to say.” He wondered what was up with the hero.

“Don’t care.” He just wanted to sleep.

“If you don’t want to be here why don’t you just go away?” He asked.

“I’m already here.” Flash said.

“Obviously.” He said.

“Just put the money down and come with me.” He said.

“No thanks Scarlet.” He said as he pointed his gun at the hero.

Soon the two began fighting, well actually Cold was trying to freeze the hero and Flash dodging the ice sent his way. Ice and lightning filled the room. Cold managed to hit Flash’s foot and took his chance to escape. After unthawing his leg the meta followed him. He found the thief in an abandoned warehouse. He tackled Cold to the ground. It caught the thief off guard and he looked at the masked hero in surprise.

Flash was overtaken by lust. His eyes flashed pink every once in a while. Now that the villain was on the ground Flash moved to straddle him. He smashed his lips against the other’s. Cold was frozen in shock.

*Barry? Barry what’s going on?* Cisco asked in his ear.

“Leave me alone.” He turned the comm off.

“What the hell is wrong with you kid?” Cold asked.

“Many things Cold.” The speedster answered as his hands went to the parka.

He pushed Flash off of him. “Like what?” He needed to figure out what was going on.

“We don’t have to talk about that.” He smiled as he removed the mask.

“I want to.” He moved away from the hero.

“We could be doing something else.” He purred as he slowly stalked forward.

“Let’s talk first.” He continued to move further away.

“Why?” he asked in confusion.

“Because this isn’t like you.” He may be attracted to the hero but he knew that the kid never acted this way even with people he had been with.

“You don’t know me.” He said.

“That’s why we should talk.” He said.

“I’d rather we fuck.” He told him.

That caused the thief to choke on his spit. Not once had he ever heard the speedster talk that way. He quickly moved so that the table that had been in the room was between them. He did have his suspicion as to what was wrong with him.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cold asked.

“I’m horny and you’re hot.” He answered.

“No, something else is wrong. This isn’t like you.” This time he caught Flash’s eyes turning pink for a few seconds. “Shit. You were whammied.”

The hero frowned. “Why won’t you just fuck me already.” He ignored what Cold said as he attempted to get closer to the man.

Cold pulled out his phone and quickly called Cisco. It was picked up a few seconds later.

“Hello?”

“Listen carefully Ramon. Your friend has been whammied.” He said.

“Why should I believe you?” He asked.

“He’s trying to convince me to fuck him and his eyes are flashing pink. Rainbow Raider whammied him with lust.” He growled as he backed away from the meta once more.

“Y-you could be l-lying.” The inventor stuttered. 

“I’m not-” He looked down in surprise when he felt hands on his pants. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m going to blow you to get into the mood.” He answered with a bright smile.

“You’re not lying.” Cisco said as Cold tried to push Flash off him.

“No shit.” He growled.

“Are you still at the bank?” He asked.

It was hard for the thief to concentrate as Flash finally pulled his pants down. There was nowhere to move since he was trapped into the corner. The speedster was surprisingly not easy to push away. It was like he was a wall.

“No. We are at the old movie warehouse on Seventh street.” He answered.

“I’ll be there soon.” He said.

“You better.” He hissed.

Flash scowled as he stood up. “Stop talking on the phone and focus on me.”

“We aren’t going to fuck.” He told him as he put his phone away and pulled his pants back up.

“Why not?” He looked so hurt.

“Because you are under the influence.” He told him.

“I am not. Alcohol has no effect on me.” He informed him.

“I wasn’t talking about alcohol.” He said.

“Okay then. Let’s fuck.” He was painfully hard.

“No. You were whammied by Rainbow Raider.” The blue eyed villain informed him.

“I’m horny, not angry.” He snorted.

“He whammied y- hmph!”

Barry had enough of him talking. He grabbed Cold’s parka and slammed their lips together. The older male pulled out of the kiss. That didn’t deter the green eyed hero one bit. Instead he moved his lips to Cold’s neck and began kissing, sucking, and biting. Cold moaned making Barry smirk.

Thrusting his hips forward he ground his erection into Cold’s. The friction was wonderful and it made the villain’s self control snap. He stopped fighting. He grabbed the hero’s ass.

‘Finally.’ He thought.

He began moving backwards. Cold followed and soon Barry was laying on the table with the thief on top of him. Their lips met once more and the two fought for control.

“Holy fuck!” Cisco cursed, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Go away Cisco. I’m busy.” Barry glared.

“I see that.” He said.

“Fix him.” Cold ordered as if he hadn’t subcombed.

“I don’t need to be fixed.” The speedster scowled.

“Then look into the flashlight.” Cisco said.

“Fine.” He growled as Cold got off him.

The dark haired inventor shone the light into his eyes. Barry froze as the lust left him and his mind cleared. He turned bright red.

“I… I’m so sorry.” He said to Cold.

Before the other two could say anything he flashed away. Cisco and Cold stared at each other for a few minutes. The younger male spoke first.

“What the fuck?”

Cold sneered at him and left. Cisco did the same after a few minutes. He went back to S.T.A.R labs. Barry was nowhere to be found. He figured his friends had used his super speed to change and leave. Caitlin looked at him in confusion.

“What happened? Barry flashed in and flashed out.” She said.

“I….” He trailed off.

“What?” She was getting concerned.

“They were a few seconds away from having sex when I arrived.” He answered.

“Seriously?” She asked with wide eyes.

“Yes.” He nodded.

“I see. We should leave Barry alone for now.” She said.

“Okay.” He agreed.


End file.
